


Curious

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Girls Kissing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Ginny is curious, Hermione is skeptical





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Another short work that kind of came out of nowhere but just had to write. I’ve never even really considered this ship before, but then again, I never intended to ship a lot of the ships I have XD they kind of come out of nowhere.

“Haven’t you ever been curious?” Ginny whispered, even though they were all alone.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “About?”

“You know?” Ginny said, leaning closer, “kissing girls,”

Hermione's blush was bright, as she leaned all the way back against the wall. “Have I _what?_ ,”

“Oh come _on_ ,” Ginny said, sitting up on the bed. The two sat on top of her comforter, lazing about in her room. All of her brothers were out playing quidditch with Harry while the two girls sat inside. “Everyone thinks about it.”

“Maybe every guy,” Hermione said. “But not every girl,”

“So, you’re not the least bit curious?”

“I’ve never even thought about it until you mentioned it!!”

“Oh come on!” Ginny pried as she crawled closer to Hermione, “not even once? I mean, you just spent a whole school year in a dorm full of girls, you never thought about kissing even one of them?”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want to kiss any of the girls in my dorm,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “And besides, I’m not a lesbian or anything,”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be gay to want to kiss another girl. I mean, I have a crush on Harry, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about kissing a girl,”

Hermione looked skeptical. “I don’t know….and even if I _did_ want to kiss a girl, I don’t know any girls I’d want to kiss,”

Ginny shrugged. “What about me?”

Hermione’s blush returned in an instant. “What about you?”

“Kiss me, silly,”

“What? No! I’m not—“

“Oh come on, why not?”

“Because…..because!”

“Because?”

“Because it be weird! And you’re like my sister!”

“Hermione, you’re my best friend, come on, just once,”

“Why do you want to kiss me so bad?”

“Because you’re you, and I trust you. Besides, I’ve never kissed anyone before, so it’ll be good practice,”

“Don’t you want your first kiss to be special? And with someone like Harry?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “As if! Me and Harry are never happening, I mean have you seen him? Besides, the whole Wizarding World wants him, he’s got much better options than me—Ron’s baby sister. And anyways, it’s just a kiss, it doesn’t have to mean anything at all.”

Hermione still looked unsure as she raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously Hermione! And when I do meet someone nice whose special to me and we have our first kiss, it’ll still be special in its own way. It’ll still be my first ‘official’ kiss. This is just like a practice or tutorial,”

Hermione sighed, heavily weighing her options. “Okay,”

“Okay?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll kiss you,”

Ginny perked up at that, smiling wide. “Okay, umm, I’ll just—you stay there, and I’ll just…”

Ginny crawled over towards Hermione who was still sitting straight against the wall. As Ginny drew closer, Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation as she felt Ginny’s presence draw closer.

Ginny positioned herself so that she was sitting on her knees, her face inches away from Hermione’s. The bushy haired girl was sitting with her legs crossed, so it made it easier for Ginny to reach her. She sat there for a minute or two, not sure of what to do, before tentatively reaching her hands out to cup Hermione’s face.

Hermione was sure she was burning up at this point, her cheeks feeling ablaze as she felt the warm but calming pressure of Ginny’s soft hands against her cheeks.

Ginny moved forward slowly, nervous but confident. Their noses brushed together softly, and Hermione let out a tiny gasp. Ginny wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not, but then Hermione gave a tiny nod and Ginny took that as her cue to push forward.

She closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together in a slow, soft kiss.

It felt...weird. Neither of them had kissed anyone before, so there was nothing to compare to—boy, girl, or otherwise. But the kiss itself was at least enjoyable. It was short, nothing but lips being pressed together. Ginny’s were soft and pliable, while Hermione’s where plump and tasted of peppermint.

When Ginny pulled away, Hermione’s eyes were still closed, but she had a thoughtful look on her face.

“Well?”

Hermione’s eyes popped open to see Ginny staring straight at her.

“Oh, umm…,” Hermione stumbled. “It was….,” she raised a finger to run over her lips. “Nice,” she finished with a soft smile.

Ginny smiled too, biting her own lip. “Yeah, I liked it too,”

Hermione let out a tiny laugh. “Well, at least you got some practice in now,”

Ginny laughed too. “One day I’ll be a pro, I’m sure,” she said, spurring on another fit of giggles.

The two girls smiled at each other, before changing subjects again. “Speaking of Harry,” Ginny said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “who are you currently crushing on?”

Hermione’s blush returned once again. “Oh, umm, about that,”


End file.
